


Keep Close

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus revisit old comforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the Snarry100 Prompt 188: Wizard Space.

Their airy living room was empty. As was the kitchen. Severus had awoken alone. He could tell that the wards had not been disturbed. Harry was still in their house. There was only one more place he could be.

Severus had never had much use for Wizard Space. Illusions played on one's vulnerabilities. However, he did not begrudge Harry his comforts.

Behind the small green door next to the pantry he found Harry in the Hogwarts dungeons. In Severus's old private quarters. Curled up in that sturdy old bed. Severus crawled in next to his husband and pulled him close.


End file.
